User blog:KCCreations/Rina Maximum Zaslavski's Zedd Wiki Q
Hello! So, this is basically a blog where you can ask various questions about the Zedd Wiki's content, guidelines, etc. and have them answered. I have already added a few questions to this, though I may add more in the future. Ask away! :) Rules *Keep questions within Terms of Use boundaries. *Be civil (i.e. no hating, excess flaming, etc.) *Don't ask questions you already know the answer to. (e.g. Don't ask "How do I create an account here?" if you are a registered user.) ---- Now... The Actual Q&A 'General' Q: What is the Zedd Wiki? A: The Zedd Wiki is a collaborative online project dedicated to providing accurate and detailed information about the Russian-German electronic music producer Zedd. Q: Is the Zedd Wiki an official site? A: No. We are just a fansite. (For official Zedd websites and social media accounts, refer to the end of Project:ParentPage.) Q: Who is allowed to contribute to the Zedd Wiki? A: Anyone! You currently don't even need an account to edit here. :) ---- 'Content' Q: What all is allowed on mainspace pages? A: Mainspace pages (pages without a prefix like File: or Template: at the beginning) are meant for factual information. Do not insert fanfiction, libel, or gibberish into them, otherwise a block will be issued. Q: What all can I add to my userpage? A: You can add anything to , really, as long as it stays within the boundaries of Wikia's Terms of Use. That means that you can add fanon, fan art, and userbox templates without needing permission to do so. :) However, hate, sexually explicit images, and excess language are all strictly prohibited. ---- 'Social' Q: Do any of the Zedd Wiki's users have direct connections with Zedd? A: I cannot give you a definite answer on that. Q: I know someone who's being harassed on the Zedd Wiki. What should I do? A: Report the situation to an so that they can look into it more closely and block the harassing user if necessary. Q: I'm sorry, but I really just don't support True Colors/Zeddlena/controversial Zedd-related topic here. A: Don't apologize! Everyone is free to have their own opinions. If you want to express yours, state it in a page's article comments—not the actual page, or else that'll be vandalism—and remember to be civil at all times. (However, please don't ever threaten anyone's life here, otherwise I'll have to get Wikia to globally block you. ._.) Q: How can I become a(n) user rights position here? A: There are no concrete guidelines for gaining user rights right now, but I prefer promoting involved, patient, and knowledgeable users who don't ask for rights. ---- 'Style' Q: Why does Ellie Goulding's page format dates like "Day/Month/Year" while Selena Gomez's formats them like "Month/Day/Year"? A: Goulding was born in Europe, meaning she was raised in an area that uses British English. British English uses the D/M/Y format, while American English (which Gomez's birthplace—the United States—uses) formats them M/D/Y. The style of English used on pages should ultimately depend on the nationality/origins of the topic. Q: The reference template is waaaaaay too confusing to use!!! A: Hey, don't fret—using the template incorrectly isn't a blockable offense. It's a complicated template, I know, and I was struggling to use it at first as well. If you need help citing something, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ---- 'Miscellaneous' Q: Is "Rina Maximum Zaslavski" your real name, KCCreations? A: Lol, no. It's a pen name. Category:Blog posts